


No Vacancies

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bossy Hux, Businessman Hux, Choke Hold, Hand Jobs, M/M, MMA Fighter Kylo, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Thighs, ball play, but possibly a lot of swearing, mentions of past death, mild choking, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: After a speaker cancels at his friend’s convention, Hux agrees to fill in. The only problem is that it turns out that there is also another event in town and there are almost no vacancies.





	1. Chapter 1

“No Mitaka, I told you. They double booked; you need to find me a new place to stay.” 

Hux was barely able to restrain himself from yelling. He was trying not to take it out on his personal assistant, but it was difficult. He’d come all the way for a stupid convention and now he didn’t even have a place to stay. The only reason he had come was because his friend Phasma had roped him in speaking on two days. 

The few hotels around the area were all booked and the only place he could find with a vacancy was a shoddy little motel that probably wasn’t near as clean as he needed it.

“Sir. I, Sir.”

“Spit it out.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he waited for Mitaka to speak again.

“It’s all booked.”

Hux hung up before he said something he would regret. 

Of course it was. The there was some stupid title fight, and between that and the convention there wasn’t a room free. Hux took his phone off his dash and slipped it into his pocket.

He supposed a motel was better than sleeping in his car and got out. Brendol would just have to buy his own weight in cleaning supplies later. 

Hux took the gloves out of his pocket and he paused in front of the door. He wasn’t going to touch it without having his hands well covered, it was rusted enough he was sure he would get tetanus. Just as he was finishing up he was rudely elbowed out of the way and someone entered before him. 

“Fuck you.”

He bit out as he finished tugging it on. Hux followed closely and managed to get his foot in the door before it closed. 

Hux stayed on the man’s back he refused to be intimidated by rudeness. 

“I’m looking for-”

The voice was deep and smooth if not a little oddly clipped. Hux moved up to the counter as well.

“I’m sorry I believe I was first.”

He stared down the other person and for the first time saw his face. It was handsome, if not a little odd. His features seemed like they were too big for his face, his lips and nose and eyes, and yet it looked good. Even the dark hair that framed his face looked like it has been expertly done.

A pretty face had never stopped Hux before so he turned back to the young women and smiled warmly if not a little fake.

The girl at the counter let out a long sigh and reached back to the little keys hanging on the wall. 

“We have one room, you two are going to decide who gets-.”

“That would be me.”

Hux cut in, but the end of his sentence was whooshed out as he was elbowed in the side a second time, this time it was hard enough that he lost his air. 

“Actually I really need to get a good sleep, so I will need it for the week.”

Hux grabbed his wrist with one gloved hand and shot him a poisonous look. What he wasn’t expecting was to be shoved hard enough that he stumbled to the side.

The girl picked up the phone and gave them a stern look.

“You two need to decide this politely or I am going to call the cops.”

The other man was looking smug, and there was no way Hux was going to give up the room to him. It made Hux speak up foolishly.

“We’ll have a conversation outside.”

“Yeah, a conversation.”

The other man barked and grabbed him by the arm. He was stronger than he looked and Hux was half dragged out the door, but he wasn’t defenseless. Brendol had taken kickboxing and a few self defense classes. As soon as they were outside he dropped his shoulder and pushed his elbow down to knock the grip off him. Except it didn’t work how he expected, instead of being knocked off, Hux found his arm being twisted behind him. 

“Look asshole, you are going to get in your little rich bitch car and drive the fuck out of here and I am going to take that fucking room.”

Even though he couldn’t really move Hux wasn’t going to allow himself to be intimidated.

“You can’t bully me into leaving here, I’ve had many pathetic little men try and force me into doing things I didn’t want to, and you know what? They’ve always lived to regret it.”

The asshole actually dared to laugh in his face, a loud barking noise. 

“Do you know who I am?”

Hux was so mad he didn’t even notice him moving, it wasn’t until he felt something hit his ankle and he was falling on his ass that he realised what had happened. The only thing that kept his ass from cracking against the pavement was the hold on his arm. 

“Someone who’s going to sleep on the street tonight.”

With that response the man let go and Brendol fell back. There was no way he was giving up the room now. Hux scrabbled to his feet and found he wobbled a little in the face of so much adrenaline.

“I am going to have you arrested for assault, and then while you are cooling your heels in jail I’ll be sleeping in the last room in this piece of shit city.”

That made the other man pause. He turned back to Hux and chewed on his ridiculous lower lip. 

“I need to get sleep this week, I can’t fuck around with my body. What will it take to make you give it up?”

Hux rolled his eyes and made no show of hiding it, of course the asshole was vain. No one could spend that much time on his hair and not be. 

“Nothing, I also need sleep this week and I guarantee that what I have to do is a million times more important than whatever gutter you have to fuck your way through this week.”

Hux started to get up, carefully dusting off his greatcoat. He was glad he was wearing it or his pants would have probably been ruined. 

“You are un-fucking-believable.”

He could see the man was getting angry and after the little show of force Hux wasn’t positive that it would be a sure thing that he would win in a fight. The last thing he needed was to end up in the hospital because he got in a fight with some hothead. 

“What if we share it? I mean it could have a two beds, and if not I’m sure there will be some kind of couch you can sleep on.”

“You mean, that you can sleep on.”

There was a tense moment before a car pulled into the lot and it spurred them into action.

“How about we get the room and we can worry about the situation later.”

“Fine.”

The man stomped ahead of him like a petulant child, flinging the door open almost violently. At least it kept it open enough that Brendol didn’t have to touch the door. 

“We’ll take the room for the week; we’re going to share it.”

The girl evened them with a bored expression.

“Alright, it’s ninety a night, and a hundred on the weekend. It’ll be seven hundred and seventy three, fifty total.”

It was overpriced for the dump it was, but when there was no other options he supposed they could charge what they wanted. 

“Credit.”

Hux pulled out his wallet and removed his card, passing it over so that she could completely the transaction.

“Thank you-” She paused and looked at the name on the card “Arm-tag Hux.”

The anger he was feeling from before was still warm in his veins and it flashed back hard enough that he gritted out.

“Armitage.”

He heard a snort from the other man. She didn’t repeat it; she just looked at him blandly.

“Please fill out this information. Thank you.”

He took the sheet and filled in his information and then passed it over so that his new roommate could as well. Brendol managed to see that his name was Ben Org-something, then the writing got too messy.

The door opened and another person entered and Hux felt pride in the fact they would be out a room. He didn’t even look at the person; he just smugly took the keys. 

“Go outside, there will be stairs and you can follow them up to the second floor. Follow the balcony to the end, that should be the room. Just look at the numbers if it’s not.”

She took the key off the wall and passed it over.

“Hold on we have a second one.”

She dug through a drawer and he shared a superior look with Ben as the other person waited behind them. Finally a key was produced and Ben took that one.

They left the office and Hux heard the girl telling the person they were full. 

“You better give me cash or this will be only my room.”

“Oh for fucks sake Tag, don’t worry you’ll get the money. Not that it looks like you need money from me.”

“You may call me Brendol, and it’s the principle. Besides I’ve done my good deed for the year, taking some asshole in isn’t going to be the second one. It would put me over my quota.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ben stayed close to him the whole walk to the room, but Brendol never moved aside and let him go first. Hux never even gave an inch, he would not be intimidated. Even at the door when Ben was towering over him he pointedly ignored the other man as he turned the small key. 

Instead the room was worse than he had hoped; there was a small double bed, a desk with one chair and two broken-down looking armchairs by the window. There was an attempt at a kitchen, it was a microwave and a sink, but other than that the room looked like it was stuck in the 70s. The lamp by the bed cast off dull yellow light that only strengthen the look of cheap motel. 

It had been over thirteen years since he had stayed in a place like this, and both disgust and nostalgia swam in his gut. 

“Get out of the doorway.”

There was a push against his back that brought him back from his woolgathering. 

“We can’t share this.”

Brendol said, his voice quiet. A double bed wasn’t big enough for men of their size and there was nothing else that was useable. 

“No way, you’re not forcing me out. I spent all night looking for somewhere to stay and this is the first opening. If you don’t like it you can leave and I can give you cash for all of it tomorrow. I’m getting my bag and if you try and lock me in I will kick down the door and you will be paying for that too.”

Ben seemed to take up too much room, Hux was used to being the bigger man, he was tall enough and with his padded coats he looked wider. Ben managed both all on his own, when he took of the ratty black track jacket off his muscled arms were abusing the sleeves of his t-shirt. Hux pressed his lips together in annoyance. 

“You can sleep on the floor.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Ben tossed his jacket on the bed and left leaving Brendol picking it up and hanging it in the tiny closet by the door. The back read ‘Vader’ on it in silver, and it felt like it was a lot older than the man wearing it. The hangers were attached to the rack, and it made Hux pause. When they were arguing he hadn’t really thought about his own safety, he was just pissed off. Now he was wondering if tomorrow Phasma was going to hear ‘Millionaire found murdered in budget motel’ on the news. 

His stubbornness wasn’t going to let him give up the room though, maybe the next day he could make Phasma find him proper lodging. She probably had enough rooms booked for the other guest speakers, he should have let her originally, but he had thought he could stay in someplace better. 

Once he got a good look at the room he left to get his own suitcase. 

Their room wasn’t ideal as he had to lug his suitcase up a flight of stairs, but once he got inside and saw Ben already making a mess over their desk, he locked the door and latched it. 

Hux was tired, he felt gross from the flight but he was too tired to shower and dry his hair. Plus he could claim the bed for himself. He normally slept in the nude, but that was obviously not an option so he carefully looked through his bag and found a thin undershirt and his swimsuit. They were tight, short and turtle shell patterned, but they would be comfortable enough, and it wasn’t like there was a pool in the motel. 

When they were fitted he used the small sink in the faux kitchen to brush his teeth and wash his face. Gel still kept his hair in place, but he would shower in the morning. 

Once his clothing was folded and placed in his suitcase for safe keeping he checked under the sheets and then climbed in. It felt good to finally be in bed, it had been an awfully long day. 

Ben would have no choice but to take the floor and hopefully Phasma could figure something out by the next day. 

He was already half asleep when he felt a heavy body flop beside him. In his state it took a moment to realise what was going on. 

“Take the floor.”

He gritted out between his teeth. 

“No way red, I am paying half I am getting at least half the bed.”

Maybe it was because he was tired, or maybe it was the long day finally getting to him, but he rolled over and punched against the hard flesh there. He only had about a few seconds to realise what a bad idea it was before there was a harsh grip on him and he was rolled onto his stomach and pinned down. 

He started to fight against it, in real panic this time, sharp elbows coming back to hit Ben as his heavy weight moved fully on him.

“Stop it you little fuck.” 

“Let me go.”

The more he struggled the more that Ben worked on getting him pinned down. His heart was pounding in his chest and he cursed his body for reacting to it. Ben felt huge and he could feel the muscles in the arm hooked around his neck. It was carefully not choking him, but it was keeping him from struggling further. He scolded himself for finding the lack of control arousing.

He pushed back against Ben and felt just how toned he was against his back, how his size complimented his own. Hux’s mind started grinding to a halt as he felt the press against his ass. Without letting his better judgement get in the way he rolled his hips. 

“What the hell dude?”

“You’re getting hard.”

Brendol accused, knowing that Ben wouldn’t see that he was as well. 

“Do you have a problem with that? Because I can take the bed to myself if you do.”

Ben had the good grace to at least sound embarrassed even though he didn’t act on it. There was a pause from Ben, and Brendol pushed against him again. Now was not the time to be aroused, but hell he wanted it. He wanted to feel the arm around his neck as he was fucked.

“Maybe I don’t.” 

The arm around his neck started to relax. He brought his own hand up to hold it in place, and since he seemed interested Ben was grinding against him as if testing the water. Brendol was rubbing back into it and he could feel how big Ben was against him. 

“No keep it there.”

Ben was getting bolder, widening his legs to brace himself as his free hand fumbled around the front of him, his hand palming the front of Brendol’s swimsuit. 

“This okay?”

It was more than okay. Brendol bit his lip to hold back a moan as the large hand slipped into his swimsuit and wrapped around him. He felt completely held in place, and he shivered. 

“Yea, a little harder.”

There was a hum and Ben started jerking him off. When he allowed a noise to actually escape his lips Ben swore. 

There was a pause as Brendol’s swimsuit was shoved down around his knees and then he felt flesh against his ass as Ben fitted his cock between his cheeks. It felt even bigger bare. The part of his brain that was still working knew he wasn’t going to let this stranger bareback him.

“Push it between my thighs.”

Ben swore again. 

“Just give me a second.”

The arm was pulled away from his neck and Brendol rolled onto his side so that he could see what Ben was doing. The t-shirt he was wearing was on the floor and he could see his toned thighs and ass as he bent over his bag. He came back with a bottle of lubricant and fitted himself back behind Brendol, wrapping his arm around his neck again and pulling his head back. Ben wasn’t afraid to make him arch his back so that he was in the position he wanted him. 

There was the cool feeling of lube being squeezed onto his thighs and then he felt Ben’s cock roughly shoving between them. The lube helped it slide and Ben groaned. He bent Brendol a little more to get the position he wanted and then his large hand was wrapped around him again. 

It was absolutely wonderful, it was filthy and disgusting and he couldn’t hold back his own noises. Brendol kept his thighs tight as Ben fucked them, and he kept spurring him on, telling him just how to touch his cock and how he could fuck his thighs harder. 

“Fuck I can feel your cock rubbing against my balls.”

Brendol was starting to babble as he got closer. It helped that this was the most action he had gotten in a long time. 

“You randy little slut.”

Ben’s voice held a hint of awe, and he could hear the tension in it. Brendol let out a whimper as he came; making a mess on the hotel sheets he was supposed to sleep on. 

When he finished Ben moved the arm from his neck and down to his hip, he gave a few last thrusts before he pulled back and Brendol felt his cock pulse between his thighs with the come spilling out from between them. He knew he looked like a mess and he was reveling it in. This was so far beneath him. 

Even after the roughness Ben pecked a kiss on his shoulder before getting off the bed.

“Don’t move, I’ll get a towel so you don’t make the bed all sticky.”

Brendol know it was a little too late for his spot and smirked slightly. He let himself take in how he looked, his thighs dripping Ben’s come and his own over his stomach and the bed. This memory would be enough to last him for months. 

Ben returned with a towel before the mess became any worse and he carefully wiped him down, starting on his stomach and then down to his thighs. 

“You look good like this.”

Ben’s voice was low as he said it and Brendol opened his legs more for him, letting him get the mess from his crack and balls. In the end his swimsuit was stripped from him. 

He frowned as Ben finished and threw the towel on the floor. He didn’t bother dress, he only laid back down and tugged the blankets over them. 

“You’re sleeping in the wet spot.”

Brendol said, moving back. 

“We can share.”

Ben wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him so that his bare back was pressed against his chest. Brendol’s felt Ben nuzzle into his neck and then one of his legs was pulled back so that he was half on top of Ben. It was really the only way they could share the bed with it’s small size unless they both were on their sides. 

It felt perverted to let this stranger press his naked body against him after what they had done and he basked in it. He was only going to be here for a little over a week, maybe it wasn’t so bad if it was only a limited time. After all he already lived with one tamed animal Millicent, he had no doubt he could tame this one as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben woke up with his body half stuck to Hux with sweat. They had shifted in the night but Hux somehow managed to stay mostly on top of him. Hux had rolled over at some point in the night and his head was now cutting off the circulation to Ben’s arm.

He could feel a wet spot when Hux was drooling in his sleep and he shifted so that he could actually see his face.

Somehow despite the fact that his mouth was half open and his face was squished against his shoulder he looked quite handsome. His pale skin was clean except a hint of freckles on his nose. Ben was sure if he got more sun they would continue onto his cheeks. His eyelashes stood out and his hair soft and messy from sleep somehow managed to look a lot more charming than it had when it was brushed and gelled within an inch of it’s life.

All the stiffness that Hux had when he had attempted to fight Ben in the parking lot was gone and Ben wanted to kiss his bottom lip now that it was not pulled tight.

In all honestly he wouldn’t even be sure how to act if Hux did wake, it had started out of pure annoyance. He hadn’t really been aroused when he started to get hard. It was more the friction and the spunk that Hux had had that had done it, but he sure wasn’t going to turn the raving lunatic down once he started rolling his ass back on him.

Even though he’d only used his thighs Hux had known what he was doing even if he did seem to get off on giving orders. In the end it only made Ben want him more, between his commands and wanting to be manhandled he obviously knew what he liked. Ben loved nothing more than someone who knew their own body.

If Hux didn’t get another room they technically had a week of sharing a bed, maybe the next time it could go a little further.

As much as he loved the thought it was already seven am and he had to adjust to the new area. Snoke liked to have him train for a dayt in the city, so that he wouldn’t be tired from travel and he would be on a set routine.

His fingers were tingling with pins and needles when he started to carefully remove himself from the bed and he lifted Hux to gently place him on the pillow. Hux made a sound in his sleep and reached out. It was endearing that in his sleep he had wanted touch. Maybe it was warmth since the room was rather than some sort of emotional need, but it was so different from who he was when he was awake.

Ben turned on the heater in the bedroom for him and then had a quick shower to get off any of their mess that might have been left behind from the night before.

Hux had looked so good with come on his tights and his trimmed pubic hair dusting his balls with red. Ben groaned as he thought about it and he hoped that something could come from it again that night.

He always fought better when he had sex before, or at least he thought he did. Snoke would argue with that he was sure.

When Ben finished dressing the bedroom was warm and Hux had fully relaxed in the bed. Ben moved beside it and started to tuck him in a little better when Hux’s eyes blinked up at him.

“Are you leaving?”

The sheer was completely gone from his voice and he sounded different with sleep hanging over his words.

“I’m going to the fight in a few days, have to prepare today.”

“Why do you have to prepare to watch to gorilla’s slug each other?”

His voice held no venom and Ben realised that Hux had no clue who he was. He had assumed he knew when Hux had asked him to pretend to choke him and keep him almost pinned in the bed. He’d had it from groupies before, wanting the experience of fucking a champion.

“Because I am one of those gorilla’s.”

The tagged on _asshole_ , went unsaid, but it still hung in the air.

Hux’s face showed his surprise and he looked at him again as if he was seeing him for the first time.

“Oh yeah?”

The dull response was probably due to the face that Hux only seemed half awake.

“I’ll probably be back early so don’t you dare think you can take over the bed.”

Hux actually smiled, a real smile that made the corners of his eyes winkle.

“You can always try and fight me for it again. If you win I might even let you fuck me.”

The offer was terribly tempting and he knew he had to get out of there of he would probably attempt climbing into bed again to test if Hux was lying.

“Give me your phone.”

Hux wrinkled his nose and for the first time the hint of a sneer was back, it didn’t look so arrogant with his hair flopping down over his forehead.

“Why?”

“I want to give you my phone number just in case you find another hotel and I have to pay you the rest for the week.”

A hand reached out from under the blankets and Hux grabbed it from his nightstand, after unlocking it he handed it over. Ben texted himself Hux’s name and then handed it back.

“I don’t really answer when I’m training, so don’t be too disappointed if I don’t reply right away.”

He gave Hux a wink and laughed at the sheer annoyance on his face.

Curses followed him to the door and he felt a lot better about the training he would be going throughout the day.


	4. Chapter 4

This was pretty much as close to a vacation as he was going to get, so Hux spent the morning in bed. It was a luxury he normally didn’t afford himself and one that he thoroughly enjoyed. Even with an arrogant roommate he was having a good time. Or maybe it was because of him. It had been a while since he felt someone else’s hands on his body and no one needed to know that he had a fling with some nobody. 

Still in bed Hux opened his laptop and started to search Ben’s name. He had a memory like a trap and he typed in all of Ben’s name that he could make out. It took a while to find anything, as he seemed to have changed his name at the start of his career after an unfortunate match that led to a death due to a burst aneurysm. He was cleared of any wrongdoing, but Hux could see why he would want to distance himself from his real name. 

Under Kylo Ren he could find a lot more including a ton of pictures of him only in his skin-tight shorts. After a little more searching he pulled up a video and decided to watch a fight. Kylo Ren seemed popular enough.

It would be worth paying for it. Maybe he if he did something extra stupid Brendol could use it to embarrass him later. 

Brendol willingly paid and waited for it to finish buffering, he was still nude, but there was no point in wrinkling his clothing. Plus he knew he had a while alone in the room. 

He tucked himself under the blankets and put his laptop on the bedside table to watch it on his side. They started really introducing each fighter and they came out in a wave of cheers. 

Brendol’s mouth felt dry as he looked at Kylo Ren, he knew that body and that hair. Even braided back tight to his head his hair was the same colour that he had buried his face in as he went to sleep and the dark moles were the same ones he was touching the night before. 

Brendol slid his hand down and gave himself a slow stroke as the two fighters started to circle each other. He watched how Kylo moved with a heavy grace. Each movement seemed perfectly planned and yet there was a weight to it. The first hit he landed looked brutal and the hand on Brendol’s cock started to speed up. 

He remembered the feeling of that same arm around his neck the night before and the feeling of his thick cock between his thighs. Maybe he really would let Ben fuck him, or maybe he would have all that power under him. The idea made him shiver and he bit his lip. 

Brendol felt enthralled in his movements as he watched Kylo fight. He was terrible and beautiful and it was everything Brendol wanted to command. 

He thought about having Ben under him and inside him as he touched himself. Not a lot of men cut the same image as Ben. The arm around his throat was a lot more dangerous than he had thought the day before. 

It was stunning to watch him fight, and as the round finished both the men were bloodied. There was a small break and he slowed down a little. Brendol was enjoying watching him fight too much, he didn’t want to finish before it did.

Although he wasn’t one to enjoy fighting, knowing that he had felt one of them made him experience it in a whole new way. He’d never been this aroused while watching a fight either. He was going to have to have Ben pin him down that night, there was nothing to it. He wanted this man inside him, using all of that power just to get him off. 

This round started differently, it must have been something his trainer had said because if he thought the last one was brutal it was nothing to the way he moved this time. It wasn’t long before he was spilling over his hand and wiping it off with tissues. 

Ben finished the fight after that, knocking the other man out. The crowd roared for him and Brendol felt it. He wondered how it would be if he was there watching it. 

He made a note to tell Mitaka to get him tickets. It seemed just up Phasma’s lane, and he could pass it off as just him showing her he enjoyed her friendship. He might be fighting an erection the whole time, but fuck he wanted to see Ben fight in person. 

Brendol was still coming down from his orgasm when the phone rang. He paused the video while Kylo was still doing his victory lap and answered. The number didn’t come with a name and he felt annoyed at the distraction.

“Yes?”

“Are you always crabby or is it just me?”

He groaned into the phone to let Ben know what he thought of him calling him, also because he had a tinge of guilt in his stomach. It was like Ben had caught him red handed. 

“Are you missing me already?”

“I admit I could miss that ass of yours, but no, I thought I should let you know I am staying at the gym tonight so I can get an early start on cutting weight tomorrow. Don’t call the cops when I don’t show up tonight.”

“As if I would, I’m more likely to call them if you end up here. You suck your way into staying there?”

Brendol said trying to sound bored, he was not going to let Ben know he had seen him fight or what he had done while he had watched him bloody his hands. 

“I’ll have you know that my trainer Snoke planned this for me.”

Brendol let out a sarcastic huff. 

“I didn’t know they made plans for the losers.”

“Very funny, I almost always win.”

“Why are you calling me of all people?”

“Since I’m not coming back tonight I was hoping you would talk me off, lunch break is one of the few times I have alone. If you don’t want to I am sure I can find someone to help.”

There was a pause on the phone and Brendol knew he shouldn’t but he had never been good at sharing his toys, and despite himself he hated the thought of Ben being with someone else while they were sharing a room. It would only be a few more days, indulging wouldn’t kill him. 

“This is a onetime thing.”

“Fantastic.”

He felt a little uncomfortable, but only because he’d never done this before and wasn’t sure where to start. The tense little breath Brendol heard made him pause.

“So are you touching yourself already? Are you that desperate for me that you couldn’t wait?

“I thought I could get a head start.”

“How does it feel, are you already hard?”

Brendol closed his computer and leaned back into the pillow. He closed his eyes and imaged that Ben was there, it felt more natural that way.

“Fuck, I was hard when I called you.”

“You thinking about how it felt when you fucked my thighs? I bet you would have loved to be inside me, loved to have showed off just how strong you are.”

There was a pleased hum on the other side. It was an odd thought that Ben was across the city still beating off to him. If Ben was as good as he seemed to think he was than Ben probably could have a choice of people. It made him feel powerful that he was still Ben’s choice.

“Your thighs are so soft, and you they looked so good covered in my come. I wanna see it dripping out of you.”

“Is that why you called me? because you know I won’t let someone like you fuck me in person?”

“I think you would, you let me come on you already. You like it don’t you?”

Brendol laughed at the response, he could hear that Ben was getting breathy. He had liked it, it was filthy and below him. 

“You like marking what you want to be yours? I bet you called hoping I was thinking about you as much as you can’t stop thinking about me. I could have a hundred men like you and yet you know you’ll never find anyone else like me.”

It didn’t matter that his words bordered on mean, he could hear Ben’s little moan and his gasps.

“No you couldn’t, I’m a champion.”

Brendol was going to have to look into him a little more and see just how much of a champion he was.

“Then champion, I want you to play with your nipples.”

“Let me put you on speaker.”

He heard the sound of being set down on something hollow.

“There we go, now tell me how it feels.”

There was a little hitch in the panting coming from Ben. 

“It feels good, there is a little bruise on my nipple from you and when I tug on it I feel that dull pain.” 

Hux bit his lip, he didn’t remember bruising his skin. It didn’t matter though, he wasn’t going to get distracted by the fact that it might have been from someone else. 

“A little harder, I don’t want it to feel too good. I want you to touch yourself and think about how it would feel if you were inside me, and I was the one hurting you.”

Ben moaned, and Brendol tensed as he remembered that sound in his ear the night before. 

“Now what?” 

Ben was starting to sound a little breathy and Brendol wished he could see him. He hadn’t been able to see him properly the night before when he had had his arm around his neck and Brendol decided he was going to have to change that. 

“I want a picture. Show me what you look like. I won’t continue until you do.”

There was the sound of swearing and he heard a picture being taken.

“I’ll send it after, tell me about it, what would you do in my lap?”

Brendol was really starting to warm up to it, maybe it was that Ben sounded extremely into it that was giving him confidence. 

“I would ride you so slow, until you were dying to just to come inside me. I wouldn’t allow you to hold me down and fuck me like I know you would enjoy. Instead you would have to wait, each time I sink down on you torturously slow. I would make you beg for me.”

Ben was babbling on the other side, telling him how good he would make him feel and how much he would enjoy his cock. 

“Now I want you to lick your finger and I want you to wet that nipple, let it feel cool in the air as you slowly bring that hand down as well. I want you to touch yourself as you do. I want you to feel over those glorious pecs and down your stomach until you can start touching your balls.”

Ben was panting heavily and he was almost as noisy as the night before, this time though there was a different tone to it, there was pleading and gasping. He seemed desperate for this and Brendol actively wished he was there.

“Can I come?”

“Not yet, I want you to beg first.”

“Fuck you’re an asshole.”

Ben sounded frustrated, but Brendol knew that he was too far gone to stop now. 

“That doesn’t sound like begging.”

“Fuck. Fuck. Fine, please Brendol, tell me I can come. Let me come and I will send you the picture. Please just let me come.”

Brendol waited, listening a little longer, listening to the building frustration before he gave in.

“You may come.”

He heard a little whimper on the other end of the line and then just heavy breathing. There was the sound of tissue, and he could guess that he was cleaning up.

“Good boy. If you win your fight I’ll let you try the real thing.”

With that Brendol hung up, he was already dialing Mitaka, his assistant better find tickets.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben was tired and sore, but also felt good. He made weight and lost the fourteen pounds he had needed without too much struggle. It meant he was cleared for the fight and the weight class. The drain on his system though made him glad that he had the night to rest up. He drank a ton of water and sports drinks afterwards and ate a healthy meal that was picked out by Thanisson, but as he got older it was harder to make weight. 

Thanisson tended to play personal assistant to Snoke. Snoke liked to be both trainer as well as manager, and Ben was only one of many. Although Thanisson also did more, he would be the one who made sure that Ben had a place to stay. 

Normally Ben would have used him if he hadn’t expected to stay with his mom this time, who it turned out took in some young girl and gave her his old room, leaving him with no place to stay last minute.

Thanisson worked for Snoke so that he could train for free. Snoke worked him hard, but he also trained him just like the rest of his fighters. Thanisson just managed to move into featherweight as he started to grow into his height and his body filled out a little more. Ben had seen him fight. He might be as thin as a straw, but he was vicious and quick. 

Since it was going to be a championship belt match Snoke had brought a small entourage along. 

Two of the other fighters that Snoke had renamed Ren alongside him, and Thanisson both came for support. It helped to have them cheering him on while he dropped weight for the weigh in. He also was glad that they would be there on his fight night. 

He’d already won and then held the middleweight belt for 1,368 days before he decided it was time to try moving up a weight class and to see if he could claim another belt. Ben knew he couldn’t fight forever at thirty-two. He was pretty sure that he only had a few more years, his shoulder now sometimes gave him problems and he knew it was only going to get worse. Ben wanted to make the most of it while he still could. 

When he finished up for the day it felt good to return to the motel. Brendol was out and he took the bed. Laying on top of the blankets, he stripped and then rolled over so that he could grab Brendol’s pillow. 

It smelled like him, expensive shampoo that left a fresh scent where his head had laid. Ben nuzzled it softly, and smiled to himself. 

Kylo found him so amusing. Hux tended to come onto Kylo and then blame him for anything he then would do, he seemed to like to think he was above it all. Ben had no doubt that if he won this belt Brendol would pretend that they were only having sex because he said he would if Ben won. Would probably tell him as much even while riding his cock and making the sweetest little moans. 

Ben didn’t really mind being part of a fun vacation for some rich little snot, in fact it seemed like Brendol really needed it. Ben didn’t mind at all especially since he could tell that Hux wanted this as much as he did.

Kylo was half asleep when he heard the door shut and it startled him awake. Looking at the clock it had been a few hours, and he sleepily blinked up at Brendol.

He was in a suit, with his large greatcoat over top. He looked a lot bigger than Ben knew he was naked, but he almost looked intimidating like this. 

“Join me in bed?”

Brendol responded with a noise of disgust, but he could see his body relax. He might be interested. 

“I always win if I come the day before the fight.”

The playful reply was rewarded with a look to tell him that it wasn’t just a maybe, Brendol was definitely interested.

“I said you could fuck me if you won, not the day before.”

He watched Brendol peel off his gloves and take off his coat. He undressed carefully and with purpose, putting each item away neatly folded. 

“We can do other things, I’m told I’m good with my mouth.”

“I should hope your mouth is good for something.”

Brendol snapped, but he was also undressing past his outerwear. He slipped out of his trousers, his vest, and then undid the expensive looking dress shirt. It was obvious he had hardly seen the sun as the pale skin of his chest was revealed to the hard yellow light of the room. 

Ben was still fully waking up so he just enjoyed the show. Brendol continued until there was nothing left, not even the tight little boxerbriefs that clung to his small ass. There was no swaying or pausing between layers, all of it was done in a businesslike manner. Ben groaned as he watched him fold his underwear and put it on top of the pile he had created. 

“No one is going to notice if your underwear is wrinkled.”

“I would, and you would.”

The pile was moved to his suitcase and he started to make his way to the bed.

“Trust me, wouldn’t. That’s not what I am looking at. Now get over here.”

Ever contrary, Brendol slowed down his steps, taking his time to get to the bed. He seemed to always need to show his control over a situation. Ben would have found it frustrating had it not given him a perfect view of Brendol’s body. He had freckles over his chest that were hardly noticeable and a few on his hip that spoke to the fact that there may be some more on his back. His pubic hair was lightly trimmed and his balls and inner thighs had a lovely red fuzz to them. Kylo already had plans to bury his face there and feel them against his face. 

Brendol’s body spoke to the fact that he didn’t have a lot of time to stay in shape, but saw enough activity to have toned thighs. His stomach was flat, but soft and other than his thighs he had the look of someone who worked in an office all day. 

Something about it attracted him, tall and severe and about to be his again.

Kylo still felt a little tired from the day and he didn’t mind it so much when Hux finally straddled him in all his nude glory.

He brought his hands up and pulled Brendol forward so that he could nuzzle against his crotch, feeling the hair on his cheeks.

He was only half hard so Kylo instead gently mouthed at one of his balls. The light fuzz was soft against his lips and he ignored the feeling of Brendol’s cock pressing against his face as he gave it gentle attention. There was a soft sound of pleasure, a little hum to let him know to continue, as if he needed that when he could feel Brendol getting harder.

He started using his tongue, sometimes licking and sucking, until he felt a hand dig into his hair. It showed that Brendol thought it was his right to take control and Kylo stopped to tell Brendol that this was on his terms.

“I thought you said you were good with your mouth, this is average at best.”

Kylo briefly thought about punching the balls that he had been so carefully mouthing.

“Wait until I start before you criticize, or are you just often premature?”

Brendol’s face started to get red in anger, but Kylo ignored any incoming reaction for the feeling of one of his balls in his mouth. He softly rolled it against his tongue and took the other one in his hand. He sucked a little as he let his fingers cup and then stroke over the other one.

There was a muffled noise, Brendol was probably biting his tongue from being any louder, it made him feel smug as he continued working them and feeling the press of Brendol’s cock against his face. Kylo viciously thought it would serve him right if Brendol bit his tongue too hard while Kylo blew his mind. This was about more than pleasure, it was about Kylo proving that he was the best that Hux was ever going to get.

A lot of that was listening to and feeling the reactions in Brendol. How he tensed, and yet pushed into it, the little sighs, and how sometimes his hand would tighten a little in his hair for just a half a second.

Each time he could feel Brendol relaxing into the feeling he would give him a little longer to crave it before moving on. Slowly he worked his way around the sensitive skin, earning gasps and soft curses as he finally decided to give him a little more.

Kylo kissed the underside of his shaft, pressing his face forward so that his cock was trapped between his face and his stomach. His hand shifted from where it rolled his balls to push a few fingers behind them.

He carefully massaged his perineum firmly while he mouthed over his shaft, not yet giving him what he wanted. Finally he got a full out ‘fuck’ and Hux tilted into it a little more.

When he felt the wetness of precome against the top of his lip he pulled back and wiped it away. Kylo looked up and felt pleased with himself as he saw the slightly dazed look on Brendol’s face. His pupils were blown wide and it looked like for once Brendol was at a loss for words.

“Condom?”

“I… I don’t.”

Brendol paused and looked around the room as if he could make one spontaneously appear.

“Okay, then get off me and lay down and I’ll get one. At least one of us is prepared.”

He used the chance to get in a comment. The smug feeling made his whole chest feel like it was going to burst. Brendol was sluggish as he got off him, and he took Kylo’s place on the bed while he looked through his belongings.

“I didn’t expect to be sharing the room with an animal, I don’t exactly bring condoms with me everywhere unlike some who can’t seem to keep it in their pants.”

He found a few in the pocket of his suitcase, he grabbed that as well as the lubricant they had used the other day before climbing onto the bed.

Brendol gave him a look that said he knew he was better than Kylo as he settled back.

Hux was looking like some sort of spoiled prince, half leaned up against a pillow with his legs open to give a perfect view of his cock as it rested against his stomach as if he expected someone to take care of it for him. It was a lazy and decadent picture and Kylo both loved and hated Brendol for it.

“You were the one who started this. If I remember correctly, you said something along the lines of ‘fuck my thighs’.”

Hux sneered at that, his legs still open.

“Why don’t you stop lying and put that mouth to good use.”

Kylo debated arguing, but he didn’t really want to actually discourage Hux while he was being allowed between his legs.

He laid himself out between Brendol’s thighs, setting the items down so that he could tear the package open. Pinching the tip with his lips he used his mouth to roll the condom down over Brendol’s length and was rewarded with a sweet little gasp. Although he had to finish the movement with his fingers it did the job. Brendol’s eyes were glued on him as he started to give him head.

Kylo kept it simple, using one of his hands to pop the lid on the lube and squeeze it on his fingers. He could tell some dropped to the bed but that would be a worry for another time.

He hummed around Brendol’s cock and held up his fingers to ask him if it was okay.

Brendol gave a nod and then when he didn’t try to enter him right away he also followed up with a breathy ‘get on with it’.

That was all the permission he needed before he started fingering at his hole, doing it by feel as his mouth was still filled with cock. At first Brendol tensed, so he moved around it first, rubbing at it and teasing it open a little, but not all the way. As he managed to take Brendol deeper in his mouth without hitting his gag reflex, he found that the redhead was starting to relax a touch and finally he could push a finger inside him.

“You could be better.”

The insult came, but there was also a fond ruffle at Kylo’s hair as he worked Brendol’s cock.

Kylo pushed his finger in and out, trying to get Brendol to adjust to taking something in his ass. It felt like it had been a while since he had indulged, and on top of it he was rather tense. It didn’t take long though before he could feel him start to loosen up and he used the time to press in deeper he found the right spot. Kylo gave it a soft brush as he bobbed his head down again and was rewarded with a breathy gasp.

He ignored his own hard cock trapped against the bed as he kept working Brendol, adding a second finger as he started to test how hard Brendol liked to be fingered.

It was easy to see that Brendol was enjoying himself as the insults tapered off and there was only tugs on his hair and hips pushing down against his fingers to tell Kylo that he wanted more.

It was so easy to get lost in it, to just let his mind go blank and to only think about Brendol’s reactions and working them together so that he was quickly turning into a shivering mess.

Brendol didn’t have to tell him that he was getting close, Kylo could feel it and he popped off so that he could pull the condom off. He used his free hand instead to stroke him through his orgasm and watched as the mess spilled onto his chest.

Kylo gave his prostate one last stroke to make him shudder before slipping his fingers out and sitting back on his feet.

Brendol was flushed from arousal and there was a tremble in his thigh.

“I suppose I’m not so terrible.”

“It was passible. You may have to try a few more times before I can be convinced.”

Even though the words were said with a bite it was decidedly flirtatious. It also inferred that Brendol wanted this to happen again.

“It’s only fair I return the favour.”

Brendol continued and pointed at the spot beside him on the bed. Kylo took it and settled in, grabbing a few tissues from the nightstand to wipe down his hands.

Brendol didn’t seem to feel the need to put as much effort into returning the favour, but he gave a lovely handjob. Kylo was tired enough that he didn’t care that it wasn’t more than that, it allowed him to relax back into the bed and let Brendol take control. There was also something nice about watching Hux’s small hands work his cock for a while as if the fate of the world depended on it.


	6. Chapter 6

When the day of the fight arrived, Brendol was honestly excited to see it in person. It wasn’t so much so much the fight as watching just how strong and vicious Kylo was in the cage. Dopheld had managed to get him two tickets, it turned out one of the subsidiary companies of First Order Cooperation was Ben’s sponsor. 

Phasma had appreciated the tickets, though there was no way he was going to tell her that he had been sleeping with one of the two men. At least not until he knew if she would judge him or not. He liked to keep his image in other peoples eyes higher than it should have been.

“Thanks for this, it’s ben a while since I saw a fight and these sold out before I had time to pick them up.”

They settled in the seat and Hux laid his jacket over his lap. Although he had only brought his greatcoat for warmth he was glad now that he had it. It would also do well for covering the inevitable erection when Kylo stepped into the cage. 

“No problem, I figured since I was out here for your conference we might as well take some time to actually see each other.”

She would think he was generous for this, and not that he wanted to watch Kylo beat someone down and then jerk off to the image of it for the next few months. Brendol was sure that if Kylo really did fuck him that night it would last in his memory for a few years. 

That would be better anyway, since he didn’t have that much time to bend his schedule around someone else. Dating had become almost impossible of late. 

It took a while for the crowd to settle into their seats and Brendol took the time to ask Phasma how she thought the conference was going, and listen to a few words of her personal life. 

Friendship maintenance was easier when he was ramped up and when the announcer called out Kylo’s name Brendol was almost instantly caught up in the excitement. 

Kylo’s unruly hair was pulled to his head in tight braids, just like he had seen in the video, but it was better in person. His bare chest was beautiful and his muscles looked more defined. His shorts left little to the imagination and his cup hinted at what Brendol had already seen and felt between his thighs. 

He walked around the ring like a peacock and as people cheered for him Brendol knew he had to have Kylo. He needed to be able to think of all these people and know that he had what they wanted. In fact that is what he wanted to be thinking about as Kylo fucked him into the bed. 

Phasma got up and cheered, and despite knowing better Brendol joined her. 

That was when Kylo saw him and he shared a slow smile with him, or at least what looked like one around the mouth guard, and then he flicked out his tongue. 

Brendol thought of that tongue against his balls and sat back down to gather his coat in his lap. No matter how fast Kylo ended this it wouldn’t be fast enough. 

It also no longer mattered if he was a winner of a loser, as the fight began and they started to circle each other Hux knew he needed to have that inside him. 

He didn’t even notice Phasma beside him as he intently watched, and when they fell to the ground grappling Brendol let out a small moan. Maybe Kylo would hold him down like that, make him helpless as he used his hole. 

Brendol swore under his breath and when the round ended, he was hungry for it to start again. Kylo had blood coming from above his eyebrow, but over all he didn’t look beaten, he just looked angry and ready. Brendol couldn’t take his eyes off him, the fighting only made him look even more dangerous. His own heart was beating in his chest as if he was the one fighting.

When Kylo stood up again for the next round Brendol shifted in his seat and had to reach into his pocket to adjust his erection to make it more comfortable. He had never wanted someone more than he wanted Kylo at that moment. 

Maybe it meant that he should be getting therapy, but instead he figured he could just work out his need for aggression on Kylo’s cock. 

Kylo started furious and it ended quickly with a knockout. 

Brendol almost regretted he couldn’t watch longer, enjoy watching his body straining against another man’s, but this just meant they could get back sooner. 

Just as Ben seemed angry before he was elated now, climbing the side of the cage and roaring with his arms out at the top. The crowd was cheering with him but Brendol didn’t even notice it until he felt Phasma’s hand on his arm and remembered she was there. 

“Let’s get out of here before the parking lot’s a nightmare.”

Brendol looked at her and then at Ben, his Ben.

“I want to meet the fighter.”

He sounded stunned and he tried to pull himself together. 

“I didn’t think you liked this sort of thing.”

Hux shrugged trying to play it cool. 

“Normally I don’t, but the winner looks interesting.”

Phasma laughed loud enough that it was easy to hear it. 

“Well you go and try and fuck the fighter with all the other groupies and I will see you at your talk the day after tomorrow. Keys?”

Brendol didn’t even pretend to be embarrassed, he just gave a sharp nod and dug out the rental car keys. He would have to ride on that dangerous bike with Ben, but then having the fighter between his thighs wasn’t a terrible thought. 

Hux kept his coat in front of his crotch as he tried to make his way to where Ben had arrived and by that logic would leave. He waited it out, for all the official nonsense to finish, and when Ben returned he nodded to him. 

Always a mess, Ben reached over and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into what turned into a rough kiss. 

They broke apart as Ben was pulled by another tall man who looked like he could also be a fighter. 

“Meet me outside, I’ll try and be fast.”

Ben said, his face beaming. With his hair braided back he looked a lot more innocent with a smile. His ears sticking out to the side. 

Hux knew that Ben had official business he needed to attend to, but that didn’t make it any easier, Hux had never been good at waiting. He hoped that Ben wanted him just as much as he set out through the mass of people. His mind was on Ben and just how much he wanted him. 

Part of him already regretted that he had played around for so long, that he hadn’t gotten down to the point days ago. It didn’t matter though, now all he was thinking about was getting back to the hotel. Phasma had obviously already left, and he waited outside the door impatiently. His coat pulled back on to keep him from getting cold.

His jaw was aching from grinding his teeth by the time the back door opened and Ben appeared. His hair was still braided back, and it looked like he had just pulled a sweat suit over his shorts. 

“Sorry to make you wait babe, let’s get out of here.”

Ben punctuated the words with a kiss, it started out as a peck, but both of them were hungry for more and it quickly deepened. He could taste a hint of blood in his mouth, and he groaned as he thought about the fight. 

He couldn’t wait to get back and let Ben have his reward. A spike of pleasure ran through Hux at the thought of himself being the reward. Like the brutal fight had been about him. 

Hux was manhandled the entire was to the bike when they both realised there was only one helmet. 

“It’s a short ride, you take it.”

Honestly Hux was feeling desperate enough that he would have gone without, but he thankfully took it and put it on. He watched as Ben got on the bike and fumbled his way on the back behind him. He loved the way that his thick waist felt in his arms. Hux nuzzled in as much as he could into his back and clung to him as Ben rolled the bike out of the spot and started it. 

He enjoyed the excuse to hang onto Ben’s body, and he didn’t try and hide his erection, pressing it into Ben’s back and spending the terrifying ride grinding into his back. 

Hux was glad when it was over, and his arms ached from hanging on too tight, although he didn’t let go until Ben had fully parked. 

Ben took his helmet and then turned on the bike to steal one last kiss before getting off. Hux’s legs were wobbly as Ben helped him off and he leaned into Ben’s arms.

“I thought you were going to break my ribs.”

Ben mumbled into his ear as they made their way to their room. Hux didn’t mind the arm around his back or the lips sucking marks into his neck as he jiggled the crappy keys in the lock. 

“You are going to be saying that once I’m finished riding you.”

The lips stopped on his neck long enough that he managed to open the door.

“Fuck, I can’t wait.” 

Ben was pulling his coat off as he took his first step through the door, and he let him. In fact he didn’t even complain as it was thrown to the floor. Brendol considered saying something, but his mouth was quickly busy with Ben’s lips. He could feel the hunger in him matched his own.

He didn’t even complain when his shirt was torn open and buttons went flying. All he cared about was the large hands wrapping around his waist. They were rough and the same ones that he had watched take someone down. There was something heady in watching him fight and knowing that all that strength was going to be between his thighs. 

Brendol realised that he was the only one who was being undressed and he couldn’t help himself, he pushed down the sweatpants and he hooked his fingers under his shorts, the same ones he had fought in. 

Brendol blessed the fact that it was stretch and he moved it down his thighs so that he could get at what he wanted. He moaned into Ben’s mouth as he felt his cock. Even though he wasn’t fully hard it felt large in his hands, this time though it wouldn’t stop at this. He would get to feel it inside him. 

Ben broke the kiss so that he could speak.

“I hope you don’t mind I only rinsed off. We can take a shower. I can fuck you in the shower.”

Ben’s words were choppy and needy and his hands tightened on Brendol’s waist. 

“It’s fine, I like it. Bed is good.”

With that Ben seemed to lose all patience and his trousers were torn open and shoved down. Brendol almost tripped as he was pushed back onto the bed and the trousers were fully yanked off his feet. He felt momentary concern over being completely stripped while Ben was dressed, but the worry left as Ben peeled off the sweat suit and shorts in a matter of seconds. 

“You look so damn hot like this.”

Ben said before crawling onto the bed over him, and Brendol again lamented that he hadn’t allowed this sooner. Ben was glorious in his nudity, and as he pushed his way between his legs and settled over his again Brendol again took him in his hands, stroking his cock. He could feel a drop of precome on the tip as he swiped his finger over it. 

Brendol couldn’t help himself, be buried his face in his neck and tasted the sweat that hadn’t been washed away in his rinse. It was perfection. 

“I want to be inside you.”

Ben continued, a growl in his voice as he reached for the lube. It was still on the nightstand from the night before, and it was moved beside them. 

“Of course, take your prize.”

Ben swore as he coated his fingers, and he didn’t wait before teasing around his hole. It was chilly and temperature made him shiver. 

“You want this right? It’s not just the bet?”

Ben’s voice was soft as he spoke, and it took Brendol a moment to pull away from the feeling of his blunt fingers so close to breaching him. He almost laughed in Ben’s face, but he managed to keep it down to a wild grin.

“What? Of course not, you idiot. I’d still let you fuck me if you were the pathetic loser. You’d just have to work for it a-” 

Hux cut off as a finger pushed into him, and he knew that Ben would feel that he had already fingered himself in the shower beforehand. Their eyes met, and he felt the intensity at which Ben wanted him. It was almost more arousing than the second finger stretching into him.

“You are desperate for it aren’t you?”

Ben’s voice was low as he spoke, and Hux pushed into the fingers. He let his expression show when Ben found the right spot, although he had to keep pulling back to keep a handle on himself. 

Maybe it was the fight, or it was that he had been teasing this for days, but Brendol felt his iron control slipping away as Ben worked him open. 

At three fingers Ben started kissing him again, his tongue pressed into Brendol’s mouth at the same time, echoing the feeling of Ben entering him. 

Brendol’s hands were touching the expanse of his bare chest, feeling the muscle flex under his fingers.   
He’d learned the day before that Ben was good with his fingers, and even though he was probably tired from the fight Ben didn’t act it. Instead he spread and worked the three fingers, always careful to tease at his prostate, but never enough to satisfy Brendol. He knew what he was doing and it was infuriating. Instead it was just enough to keep him pushing into it, keep him making noises into Ben’s mouth as he tried to get more. 

Finally frustration got the better of him and he pulled one of the wet braids so that he could speak.

“Enough I’m ready.”

Ben looked in his eyes as if he could see if he was lying, but he seemed content with what he saw because he sat back on his heels. He grabbed the condom from the nightstand and tore it open. Hux watched with open hunger. 

He let him put it on himself, just watching his large hands working quickly. As soon as he was finished Ben moved over him again, manhandling Hux so that one leg was wrapped around his waist and the other was over Ben’s arm. He was opened up to Ben as he leaned forward.

He could feel Ben’s erection nudging against his hole, rubbing the sensitive skin, and he desperately wanted it. 

Brendol would be damned if he asked for it again, so instead he held Ben’s eye contact, and rocked against him so that he could it feel it almost breaching him. Thankfully Ben’s patience was almost as worn out as his own and the tip pressed inside. 

“It’s been a while so don’t just start pounding away.”

Ben laughed.

“Fuck you’re romantic.”

He didn’t bother teasing Brendol much, but he was careful starting slow shallow thrusts and giving Brendol’s body time to adjust and stretch around him. It still felt like it was bordering on too much, but it never passed that feeling. 

Ben was careful, shifting Brendol’s body until his thick head rubbed over Brendol’s prostate. A second sensation to match the all consuming feeling of Ben inside him. He let Ben hear a moan, and he pushed into it, or at least he tried to, it was hard to move with how Ben was holding him. It was almost as if he was pinned to the bed with the weight of his body and the cock forcing him open. 

“Tight, so worth it.” 

Ben murmured, still moving painfully slow. Brendol could feel him bottom out and it left him gasping as Ben settled inside him. 

It honestly had been a while and he forgot how much he enjoyed this. Even with the condom between them there was a closeness to having their bodies moving together that the previous nights hadn’t quite managed. 

His hands held onto Ben’s back, feeling the strength in him while he thrusted. This was what he had hoped for, to really feel that Ben was the champion that he had seen in the ring. 

Ben leaned forward bending him a little more, but also catching his lips. It didn’t give him what he needed, a release from all the tension, so he kissed him hungrily, licking his tongue over Ben’s and tasting him. Getting every little bit more he could from him. 

He used his short nails to dig into his back and try and encourage him to do more than just fill him and Ben listened, slowly dragging his cock out and then entering him with a sharp thrust. 

Hux was leaving marks up Ben’s back he got to one of the wet braids and pulled it as the kiss became rough. He felt teeth nip into his bottom lip. 

The slow thrusts were borderline frustrating, he had been waiting for this so long and here he was trapped by the strength that he admired. He wanted more control, he wanted to be on top of Ben riding him, but the change in position would take more adjustment. The next time he would show Ben who was really in control, for now he would enjoy seeing what Ben could do if he ever sped up.

After another slow kiss he spoke, he hated that Kylo made him ask for more but he wanted it. 

“Ben, fuck, let me see a little bit of Kylo.”

The smug smirk that graced Ben’s face made Hux debate hitting someone who was already inside him. 

“I thought you didn’t want me to just start pounding away.”

The sentence was punctuated with a change in rhythm and Hux’s response was choked by a moan. This was worth staying in a motel, this was even worth the bruises he got when he fell on his ass the first day they met. 

He pulled on a braid again and hungrily kissed Ben. Now this was what he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben regretted that they didn’t have longer together. There were only just three days after the fight before he was due at the airport. They spent it mostly in bed, going out and grabbing food and Ben allowing himself to give up on his diet for the rest of the trip. It felt great, it was addictive, and although Brendol tended to have a cruel sense of humour, Ben understood it. And, in a way, him.

The days allowed Ben time to start to really enjoying being around Hux, time to talk about themselves and find out a little more. Hux was as terrible as he was and Ben found they just clicked. Now it was over.

Three wonderful days and it was time to return home, neither of them were good at long distance so they ended it with warm kisses in the doorway and one last snipe at each other.

Then they parted.

Although Ben had his victory behind him it still felt like a low.

Everyone had already returned home so he put his earphones in and pulled his hood up while he waited at the gate. Ben didn’t feel like looking at anyone else, he was just going to enjoy the memories a little longer.

Since he was first class he had to get up when the boarding started. He handed over his pass, stowed his carry-on, fell into a plush seat, and pulled out his phone to pick a new playlist for the flight.

He was still flipping through when he felt a hand on his arm. Ben snarled and looked up.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the familiar red hair.

“Ben?”

Brendol had the same stunned look on his face that he was sure he had.

“What are you doing here? Is this some kind of romantic stunt?”

Ben had to admit if it was, it was working.

“No you asshole, I’m going home.”

“Me too.”

They looked at each other and then someone moved up beside Brendol, frowning as he checked over his seat.

“Would you mind switching?”

Brendol asked before the man could complain about him blocking the way.

“I have a window seat.”

That worked, and soon Hux was also settling in beside him.

“Do you live downtown?”

Ben nodded, pulling his earphones the rest of the way out and rolling onto his side.

“Yes, the east end.”

“I’m on the west.”

It was at most only an hour away, a giddy feeling bubbled up in his stomach and he actually laughed.

“I think I need to get your phone number.”

“I think I do too.”

All the excitement came rushing back as Ben typed in his number, a smile breaking over his face despite himself. It had been a while since he had felt like this over someone. It wasn’t just the great sex and the feeling of Hux letting go, it was also the hours they had spent in between. Getting crappy food and complaining about whatever terrible show they settled on. 

When he finished, they exchanged phones and he rolled his eyes to see that Hux had even set his full name in it. A. Brendol Hux. As if Ben would forget who he was. He automatically changed it to Red Tag. Mostly because he knew it made Brendol furious when he called him Tag. 

Brendol was settling in as well and already had a laptop out. 

“I hope you don’t plan on typing the whole trip.”

The words were light and flirtatious.

“Whatever you have in mind I’m not interested.”

His tone belied his words. 

Ben shifted so that he was leaning on the armrest and over the divider onto Hux’s. In response Brendol moved so that he was leaning against the side of his seat, close enough to reach, but making no overt moves of his own. 

While the other passengers loaded, they could do nothing more than innocent touches, so Ben took his hand and drew his fingers over his palm while they waited. Each one a promise of more, and a promise of days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting!! 
> 
> and a special thanks to HydraJen who acted as beta on most of the chapters ❤ (all the mistakes are my own haha)


End file.
